


Learning to Live With the Love

by CharMarStein



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't know how to deal with his new fame and Rick helps him understand why everyone wants him. Rick also shows everyone why they can't have him. Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live With the Love

**Author's Note:**

> First walking dead fic, I of course don't own any of the characters. Comments, Critiques, and Kudos are enjoyed :)

Everyone wanted a piece of Daryl and it was starting to drive him crazy. Everywhere he went people wanted to talk to him, or touch him, or just to be near him, it was really pissing him off. He was just doing his job and didn't expect anything for it in return, to be honest he really enjoyed his time outside the gates of the prison. It was quieter and he could actually have time to think. He tried his hardest to make hunting trips or supply runs as long as he could without making anyone worry. Carol always laughed at him when Rick forced him to take someone else along. Daryl understood that other people should learn to hunt but did it really have to be taught by him. Rick knew how to hunt, true he learned most of it from Daryl but he was good enough to teach others, Daryl just didn't understand why he got stuck with all the groupies. 

The final straw was when a girl no older than 16, being pushed forward by her mom, asked him if he wanted to go into the tombs with her. Everyone knew that's where the kids went to have sex and Daryl was completely horrified by the idea. Who in their right mind would offer up their 16 year old daughter as a thank you gift, it was pure insanity. Unfortunately this happened to be in front of everyone as well. Carol laughing in the background and Carl pouting because that was the girl he liked. Daryl looked around desperately for help, even before the dead started coming back he had horrible people skills and there hasn't really been time for lessons after. He really didn't want to hurt the girls feeling but there was no way he was going to take advantage of a young girl just because he did his job. Luckily for him Rick took pity on him shooing the girl away and giving her mother a nasty look. 

Daryl nodded in appreciation before getting up from the table and rushing off Rick assumed it was toward the cell they shared for storage space because Daryl refused to sleep in a cell Rick had offered to let Daryl keep him stuff in his and Rick would often find him on the bed reading a book or sketching out a landscape. It was the least disturbed place in the prison because everyone knew that if they messed with Rick they could get kicked out, this alone made it one of Daryl's favorite spots. It also helped that when Rick came in he just sat down and picked up a book or watched Daryl draw rather than trying to start a conversation. This time wasn't any different in the fact that Rick ended up following Daryl there. This time Daryl wanted to talk though, he needed to talk, "What the hell was that?" got flung at Rick first and when it was clear he wasn't going to answer it turned into a "Has the world really gone that far to shit! I'm old enough to be her father." This got an amused chuckle. "It is just stupid, I'm only doing my job like everyone else, why won't everyone just fuck off and mind their own damned business." 

"Daryl you just have to calm down and accept that your the only one that can do this job and that makes you the hero." Rick tried.

"I don't want to be the god damned hero, I just everyone to leave me the fuck alone!" By now Daryl was pacing back and forth so fast Rick was worried he would get whiplash, but there was no way Rick was going to try and stop him. He had to work through it, "It was so much easier when it was only a couple of us. Even if we were on constantly on the move with shity ass weather. I need to get out of here. Rick I'm leaving!" Daryl stopped and looked Rick straight in the eye daring him to stop him.

Unfortunately for Daryl this was the one time Rick would actualy get in the way, "Fuck no! Your not going anywhere. We need you here and there is no way I'm going to just let you take off by yourself with no plan of coming back. You are here for Carl and Judith and if that's not fucking good enough then you better fucking stay for me. If you left everything would turn to shit, You remember last time don't you? That was a couple days and we almost lost everything, just think about how fucked up I would be if you left and never came back." and with that Rick slammed his lips into Daryl's. There was nothing romantic about this first kiss, all teeth and tongue both men letting out their frustration in a verocious battle for dominance. 

Daryl didn't know what was happening at first but as his back slammed into the wall his indicts kicked in and he fought hard to flip them around. Pressing his growing erection into Rick's thigh he moaned. Rick rutting his hips against Daryl creating a beautiful friction that has them both gasping. "Stay." It was a simple word but it made Daryl's knees go weak and tipped him over the edge. It had been a long time and his orgasm made him feel whole again. Seeing Rick smile was enough for him not to feel embarrassed about what a short time it took. He quickly stuck his hand down the front of Rick's pants pulling on his hard member until he released with a groan of Daryl's name. 

"So here's the deal," Daryl started as they both sat against the wall panting. "I'll stay if you promise more of that, lots more."

Rick chuckled, "you have yourself a deal." and they sealed it with a kiss, a toothy lust filled kiss.


End file.
